indiefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Kirby: Invaders from the Dark
Kirby: Invaders From the Dark (traducido al español como Kirby: Invasores de la Oscuridad) es un juego fan-game creado por un usuario llamado Firestyle. Historia 'Principio' Es un día pacífico en el planeta de Kirby, Pop Star. Kirby como siempre gastaba el día durmiendo. Desafortunadamente, parece que su descanso fue corto. ¡Kirby miro al cielo y vio algo espantoso! ¡Rápidamente un portal apareció en el cielo! ¡Y del portal salieron 2 sombras! ¿Qué estarán buscando? ¡Las sombras destruyeron la Varita de los Cosmos! ¡Era la única cosa en frente de esos invasores! ¡Parece que Pop Star está en problemas otra vez! ¿Quién nos ayudará ahora? Afortunadamente, Kirby, siendo el héroe que es, valientemente fue a buscar los trozos de la varita, ¡Entonces podría derrotar a los invasores y regresarlos de donde vinieron! ¡¡¡Buena Suerte, Kirby!!! 'Final' Usando el poder de la Varita de los Cosmos, Kirby pudo vencer a Metuo , y aplastar su sueño de transformar a Dream Land en un mundo de oscuridad. Con el último de los invasores fuera, la paz finalmente a regresado a Dream Land. Incluso todos los que fueron hipnotizados por el poder de Metuo parece que ya han recuperado sus sensaciones. Con su aventura finalmente terminada, Kirby puede regresar a casa. ¡Y tal vez tener un pequeño bocadillo! Jeje. Niveles *'Marsh Meadows' - Es la clásica etapa de prados verdes y algunos bosques, presente en mayoría de juegos de Kirby. Funge como una perfecta etapa de tutorial. *'Buoyant Bay' - La etapa acuática. Es mas o menos donde el juego comienza como tal, presentandonos a uno de los villanos principales. *'Celestial Citadel' - La etapa aérea, ambientada en (digamos) edificios flotantes. Aquí los niveles comienzan a alargarse un poco más. *'Fantasy Forest' - Una etapa de bosque en todo el sentido de la palabra. Resalta de los demás por poseer un par de niveles con temática completamente distinta. *'Glaze Glacier '- Evidentemente una etapa con temática helada. La dificultad se torna mas alta, con constante bombardeo de enemigos (a veces, "bombardeo" es literal, debido a los PoppyBros. Jr.) *'Dark Dimension' - La etapa final, con temática espacial similar a la de Gamble Galaxy de Squeak Squad o Galaxia Pastel de Kirby & The Amazing Mirror. Resulta tener niveles notablemente extensos y una cantidad de enemigos bastante fiera. *'Boss Rush' - Es más bien un mini-juego, uno en donde debes enfrentar a cada jefe. Es idéntico al Boss Rush de Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land y similar a The Arena, en los futuros juegos de Kirby. Habilidades *'Fuego': ¡Arde, arde! Con el poder de las llamas en tus manos, podrás incendiar todo a tu paso. ¡Dejarás todo hecho cenizas! *'Limpieza': ¡Barre el suelo con tus enemigos! Con algunos escobazos y mucha paciencia, dejarás todo limpio dentro de poco. *'Rayo': La habilidad favorita del Masahiro Sakurai. Con un gorro de bufón y una varita, ataca con latigazos eléctricos, rayos súpercargados y ráfagas de luz. *'Cuchillo': ¡Qué lindo sombrero! Corta a través de todo y de todos. Arroja tu cuchillo como un bumerán y remata a tus rivales con un poderoso triple corte. *'Agua': ¡Pistola de agua! Ataca con chorros de agua y escupe burbujas sin temor. ¡Surfea! *'Ninja': これは忍者の方法です！Movimientos rápidos mas fuerza. ¡Ataca con tu katana y arroja kunais! *'Alas': ¡No vayas cerca del sol! Arroja plumas, ve de kamikaze a tus enemigos y destroza a tus enemigos con un buen cabezazo. *'Luchador': ¡La lucha lo es todo! Golpea sin parar a tus enemigos, encájales un gancho o patealos con toda tu fuerza. ¡Shoryuken! *'Yo-Yo': Tu gorro me suena de algo... Ataca con tu Yo-yo o destrózalos en la pista de baile con tu Break Dance. *'Pintor': Ahora eres todo un artista. Ataca con montones y montones de pintura a tus rivales, sea con tu brocha o con tu cubeta de pintura. *'Erizo': ¿No deberías ser mas rápido? Esta habilidad te otorga la capacidad de protegerte de ataques con tus espinas. O si no se acercan, ¡arrojales un par! *'Plasma': ¡Buzz buzz! Esta habilidad dispone de un pequeño repertorio de ataques shockeantes. Electrocuta a enemigos encima de ti o carga estática para lanzar un poderoso cañón de electricidad. *'Hielo': ¡Qué frío! Esta habilidad o la desmerezcas. *'Martillo': ¡Habilidad de reyes! permite ejecutar ataques que congelarán del miedo a tus enemigos. Carece de gran alcance, pero esta habilidad causa un daño altísimo, aunque no es demasiado rápida. *'Espada': La legendaria habilidad que otorga un sombrero verde y gran coraje. Es de corto alcance pero su daño es alto y su velocidad alucinante. *'Bomba': No solo están en los laberintos. Una habilidad que permite arrojar bombas, así se tratase de una guerra de globos. Es efectiva dada su poco tiempo entre el lanzamiento de bomba y bomba. *'Espejo': ¿Será que puedes ver a quién quieras desde el espejo? Una habilidad que permite usar ataques mágicos con una varita, reflejándote o protegiéndote con un escudo multicolor. *'Brujito': Una habilidad que otorgaba diferentes efectos al azar. Sin embargo, fue convertida en una habilidad común en Kirby: Squeak Squad, pudiendo usar ataques pintorescos y sorpresivos desde el sombrero. *'Varita de los Cosmos': ¡La hora ha llegado! La habilidad final de Kirby en este juego. Arroja poderosas estrellas explosivas y destroza a tus enemigos con el poder del cosmos. Enemigos En construcción... Mini-Jefes *'Bonkers': Un gorila que porta un martillo. Arroja cocos explosivos y te otorga la habilidad Martillo. *'Wiz': Un mago con trucos bajo su manga. Ataca con diversos ataques y te otorga la habilidad Brujito. *'Paint Roller': Un pintor capaz de hacer cobrar vida lo que pinta. Te ataca con lo que pinta y su habilidad es Pintor. *'Bombar': En construcción... *'Bow Boxer': Un perro de enormes orejas que sabe artes marciales. Te ataca con técnicas de lucha y su habilidad es Luchador. Jefes En construcción... Curiosidades *En este juego, Kirby también se cansa de flotar como en Kirby 64. (Incluso con la habilidad Alas). *A veces ocurren errores/glitches que hace que los enemigos dejen de moverse. Se vuelven a mover hasta que Kirby los lastime. *Hay varias habilidades con propiedades que no saldrían hasta juegos posteriores a este. Un ejemplo es Erizo, habilidad que aparecería con la facultad de arrojar pinchos recién en Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Descargar Puedes descargar el juego aquí: http://sandbox.yoyogames.com/games/124634/download Categoría:Juegos